Daisuke Goes to the Dentist
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: Ken gets Daisuke to go to the dentist. It's pure Kensuke fluff. Rated PG-13 for Ken's innuendo and cursing, along with some dentist hating. Review please! ^^


Daisuke Goes To The Dentist  
By MeibouMiyako  
  
MM: My first pure Kensuke ever! I'm so happy!  
  
Ken: Someone's been into the Pixie Stix.   
  
Daisuke: Well, if Pixie Stix inspire her to write Kensuke, then give her more!  
  
MM: I can't have anymore Pixie Stix...My friends took them away. And I'm out of Mountain Dew...(Sadly) Just get on with the disclaimer, Kenny.  
  
Ken: Very well, but don't call me that. MeibouMiyako doesn't own Digimon. If she did, nothing would be like it was in Episode Fifty (Or as she refers to it, The Abomination), and she'd be able to afford the Anthy's Rose Bride costume from Utena: The Movie. She doesn't own Revolutionary Girl Utena, Hello Kitty, Mountain Dew, or Pixie Stix either. If anyone sued her, all you'd get would be her writing binder, her art folder, and her green Sharpie marker, that she's in love with.   
  
MM: And I would never let anyone take my Sharpie. I don't even let other people touch it.   
  
Daisuke: That's a bit odd.  
  
MM: Says the boy who wears women's underwear.   
  
Ken: (Looks at Daisuke in question)  
  
Daisuke: (Blushes) Thank you ever so much for telling everyone, Sarah.  
  
MM: Twas a pleasure. On with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken had been looking forward to sleeping in on saturday...until the phone woke him up at exactly 6:53 in the AM. "Moshi, moshi," he grumbled into the reciever of the Hello Kitty telephone that Daisuke had gotten him last Christmas.   
  
"Ohayo, Ken-kun," an all too familiar voice said.  
  
"Dai...it's not even seven yet."  
  
"Ken, I wouldn't have called if I wasn't in life-threatening danger." Ken picked up on the note of panic in Daisuke's voice.   
  
"What's up?" Ken sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes in attempt to fully wake up.   
  
"I've locked myself in the bathroom in attempt to escape Jun." Ken rolled his eyes.   
  
"What? Why?" Ken was a bit confused. Why would he have to escape Jun? Jun would never hurt her little brother, would she?  
  
"Never mind that. Just get over here and rescue me!"   
  
"Okay, I'll-" A click on the other end meant that Daisuke had hung up. Ken stared at the phone for a little while before hanging it up and rolling out of bed to get dressed.  
  
_________________________________^.~____________________________________  
  
Ken turned the street corner, walking briskly to the Motomiya apartment. He picked up his pace, however, when he heard a high, girlish scream come from Daisuke's apartment complex. Upon reaching the Motomiyas' door, Ken found Jun banging on it loudly.   
  
"I swear on all Holy things, that if you don't open this door right NOW, Motomiya Daisuke, I will kick your-" Jun turned to him when he cleared his throat. "Ken! Thank goodness you're here. Maybe you can get Daisuke to open the door.   
  
"What's going on?" Ken asked, thinking that he probably didn't want to know.  
  
"He locked me out of the apartment because he doesn't want to go the dentist." Jun put her hands to her temple, and started massaging them in a circular motion. "Could you do something about it? He'll do anything you ask him to?" *Anything?* Ken thought, dreams and fantasies streaming through his mind. *Stop that,*he scolded. *Daisuke is the only good friend you have, you can't think like that.*  
  
"Yeah, sure. Daisuke, it's Ken," Ken called through the door.   
  
"Ken-chan?" Daisuke's voice said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Will you please open the door?"  
  
"I guess- Wait! How do I know you're not working with Jun in her conspiracy against me?" Daisuke's voice was full of suspicion.  
  
"Would I ever work against you, Dai?  
  
"I guess not..." Daisuke opened the door and peaked out at Jun and Ken. "Only Ken can come in." Jun nodded and Ken stepped into the apartment, throwing a look over his shoulder at Jun affirming that his mission was in progress.  
  
"Daisuke, why won't you go to the dentist? It's not that bad." Ken made sure that his tone of voice was soothing and not pushy or accusing. Daisuke shook his head, and shivered at the thought of his dentist, plaque scraper in hand.  
  
"Evertime I go there, I have a cavity and they have to drill my teeth. And what kind of person discourages candy? It's inhuman." Daisuke had genuine terror written across his face.   
"But the dentist also prevents your teeth from rotting, and makes them all shiny and clean. Please go to the dentist Dai-kun. For me?" Daisuke shook his head stubbornly.   
  
"No, I absolutely will not. Dentists are the work of MaloMyotismon, I swear it." Ken hung his head as he tried to think of other ways to convince the boy to go.  
  
"I'll go with you. You can hold my hand." Daisuke suddenly got a very sly look on his face.   
  
"I don't know, as tempting as that sounds, I think I'll need something a little more." Ken was a bit taken aback. He knew that Dai was manipulative when he wanted to be, but this was too weird.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A huge banana split and a triple fudge sunday from the ice cream shop down the street, three mangas of my choice, and...and," Daisuke brought his hand up to his chin, trying to think of another demand. "And four dollars."   
  
Ken sighed. "Fine." Daisuke didn't actually expect him to comply.   
  
"You must really want me to go to the dentist, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't want you to lose that bright smile of yours." *Damn it!* Ken shouted to himself. He hadn't meant to let that one slip. Daisuke blushed and looked down at the floor.   
  
"We better get going," Daisuke said, grabbing his jacket and opening the door. Jun got up from her seat on the hallway carpet. "Bye, Jun."   
  
"Bye," she said with a stunned look, as if she didn't think Ken could do it. She watched the two step into the elevator. "We could've used that boy a few years ago when Dai wouldn't take baths," she whispered to herself, smiling as she went into her apartment.   
  
__________________________________^.~___________________________________  
  
"Motomiya," a cheerful nurse called into the waiting room, waiting for Daisuke to stand up and follow her. He did so, only after Ken pulled him up and nudged him towards the older woman. The nurse immediately paled when she saw that the Motomiya requested was Motomiya Daisuke. "Oh, Lord, not you. Get the restraints, Estelle," the nurse said to the receptionist.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary," Ken said. No one was going to restrain his Dai-ai, with the exception of himself of course. He extinguised those dirty thoughts before they could even form in his pretty little head.   
  
"Yeah, well you weren't here during the X-Ray Incident." The nurse shuddered at the memories. Ken looked at Daisuke in question, and was met with the most naive, angelic smile imaginable.   
  
"Well, I don't believe Dai will give you any trouble this go round. Isn't that right, Dai?" Daisuke nodded and looked as innocent as he was capable of looking.   
  
"Hmph," The nurse let out in disbelief. "Okay, but I'll be watching you closely," she said to Daisuke. "Come this way, then." The nurse led them out of the waiting room, and into a room that was labeled 'Room 3.' Ken eased Daisuke into the chair in the center of the room, taking a stool and sitting beside him.   
  
"What's that?" Daisuke asked in terror, as the nurse took something from her pocket.   
  
"A pen."  
  
"Oh." He blushed at his jumpiness. "What's that?" He asked once again.   
  
"It's a bib." The nurse clipped the bib-paper-towel thingy around his neck. Pulling up a chair, the nurse grabbed her little electric circular tooth cleaning thing and a package of the the toothpaste that feels like sand and tastes nasty. Daisuke clenched Ken's hand, and looked at him in fear and pleading. When the nurse, (she needs a name, so we'll call her Joy) Nurse Joy, attempted to put the device in his mouth, he clamped it shut and turned away.  
  
"Daisuke, you won't get any ice cream if you don't cooperate," Ken warned. Daisuke nodded his head and opened his mouth. Nurse Joy looked at Ken in astonishment. How did he do that? She went ahead with the cleaning and was finished in five minutes (which feels like eternity when you're the one in the chair). Daisuke happily took the water she offered, and swilled it around his mouth, trying to get the after taste of the paste out of his mouth.   
  
"What flavor fluoride would you like?" Nurse Joy asked, relieved that her fingers didn't get bitten when she was cleaning Daisuke's teeth. "We have apple, bubble gum, cotton candy, and grape."  
  
"Grape," Daisuke replied, knowing very well that it was the only one that didn't taste like cough syrup. Nurse Joy filled the little styrofoam molds with the fluffy lavender substance and put it in Daisuke's mouth. "I'll be back in a few minutes with Dr. Johnson," she informed them, handing Daisuke a small booklet and some crayons. He waited till the nurse left, then threw the book and crayons on the floor, where Ken picked them up.   
  
Curious, Ken opened the book to find that it was a coloring book, telling about how children get cavities from candy and sweets. It was obviously from a previous visit because obsenities were written all over the pages, and a picture of a dead dentist was drawn on one. Ken closed the book, thinking that he'd rather preserve any sanity that he had by not reading any further. Daisuke looked contented with himself as he noticed Ken's reation.   
  
"Now, Dai, that wasn't so bad."  
  
"Dhuteber, dew."  
  
"I can't understand you when you have fluoride in your mouth." Daisuke let out an exasperated sigh, causing some fluoride to land on his bib. The nurse peeked in at the two boys.  
  
"Woud you be a dear and take out his fluoride for me?" She asked Ken. "Thanks,"she said without letting Ken answer and left. Ken removed the styrofoam from Daisuke's mouth and deposited it into the trash can. Daisuke moved his jaw around.  
  
"Water," he requested. Ken found the little water dispenser and pushed the little button on it, causing water to spurt across the room.   
  
"It works. Open wide." Ken couldn't help but think that he would rather be telling him to open wide for something else. *Hentai, hentai, hentai. Stop thinking like that.* Daisuke swished and spit (which can be misinterperated too), then laid back down in the chair. He found the buttons and started making the seat go up and down, laughing in merriment.  
  
Ken sighed and waited for the nurse and dentist to come back in. "Hello," A person wearing a labcoat, who we can all safely assume is Dr. Johnson, said, looking at a chart. "How are you-" The doctor cut off as he took a look at his patient. "Why isn't he in restraints?" He asked Nurse Joy, who had followed him in. Nurse Joy explained that Daisuke was behaving this time. The doctor took the seat that had been evacuated by Nurse Joy and she made a motion to Ken's seat. Ken, however didn't budge.   
  
"Dear, I need to sit there so I can help Dr. Johnson."  
  
"I told Dai that he could hold my hand. I'm pretty sure I can assist the good doctor."   
  
"Um," the nurse said, looking at the doctor. She was unsure of what to do; she didn't want another one of those violent episodes that Daisuke tended to have whenever he set foot in the office.   
  
"It's okay, Joy. We wouldn't want to upset the patient. Ken can hold the suction tube and provide water when it's needed. You can go check on Mr.Fujiyama in 2." Nurse Joy nodded and left the room. Ken placed the suction tube in Dai's mouth, and waited for him to finish up his plaque scraping.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" Daisuke suddenly yelled. Dr.Johnson jumped back and kept his distance.   
  
"Just as I thought. You have a cavity, young man."  
  
"You knew it was there and you pressed down on it? That is messed up." Daisuke looked pissed off and Ken quickly grabbed his hand, rubbing it soothingly. This seem to calm him down a whole lot.   
  
"Well, you need to have it drilled, and it would probably be best to do it today. Do you want a gold, silver, or natural colored filling?"  
  
"Natural," Daisuke replied, becoming afraid again.   
  
"Okay, I'll go get the nitrous oxide."  
  
(A/N: The reason Dai needs nitrous oxide {which is laughing gas} is because it fits with the story line. I know the dentist usually uses a numbing gel, but let's just pretend that Dai's allergic. )  
________________________________^.~_____________________________________  
  
"Ken guess what," Daisuke said, giggling and slurring his words because of the nitrous oxide and Novacain.   
  
"What?" Ken asked, his tone playful.  
  
"If it cannot hatch from its egg's shell, the chick will die without ever truly being born." Daisuke closed his eyes and reclined even more in the chair.   
  
"That's very insightful, Dai. Did you think of it yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't. I stole it from Utena." Ken smiled. "Gods, Ken, I love it when you smile. You remind me of a cat." Ken's face turned red at the compliment.   
  
"You're just saying that because you're tipsy on laughing gas."   
  
"Believe what you want, Ichijouji."  
  
"Fine, I will." Ken turned away from Daisuke. His calling Ken by his surname didn't go unnoticed and Ken felt a pang in his chest.  
  
"I love your butt, too." Daisuke's eyes slowly wandered down Ken's body, lingering on his rearend. "Yummy."  
  
"Will you stop checking me out?" Ken exclaimed, turning around. He knew that Daisuke wasn't responsible for his actions, and that was what was wrong. Ken had real feelings for Daisuke, and not just nitrous oxide induced artificial ones. Ken was starting to get frustrated. Nurse Joy came in to check on Daisuke. "When does the nitrous oxide wear off?"  
  
She looked at him, puzzled. "Since we only gave him a low dose to distract him from the needle, it should have worn off a long time ago.  
  
"Is that so?" Ken asked turning his gaze to Daisuke, who gave him a sheepish grin. Nurse Joy nodded and left the boys alone once again.   
  
"So...why did you say those things when I thought it was because of the nitrous oxide?"  
  
"Truthfully?" Ken nodded. "Aliens invaded my body and made me."  
  
"Daisuke..."  
  
"Okay, okay. If I said it and you didn't return my feelings or were disgusted by my feelings, then I could blame it on the drugs. However if you did feel the same way..." Daisuke looked down at his shoes from his position lying back in the chair. Ken felt his heart catch in his chest and could have sworn that it was going to explode that very second. He walked over to Daisuke and leaned over the chair, bringing his face close to the other boy's. They kissed lightly, just to test it out, since it was a new experience to both.   
  
Daisuke pulled Ken down on top of him, covering his mouth with his own. He flicked his tongue across Ken's lips and was allowed entrance at once. Nurse Joy chose that moment to walk in, and was glad that the boys didn't notice her. She backed out of the room slowly and quietly, so she wouldn't disrupt them. Dr.Johnson made as if to go in, but Nurse Joy blocked the door.   
  
"Joy, we need to get that filling done-"  
  
"Let's reschedule it for later in the week. They're busy at the moment." Dr.Johnson's eyes went wide as he realized what she meant by busy.   
  
  
"Ken?" Daisuke said, as he suckled on Ken's neck.  
  
"Mmm?" He reponded, the bliss taking over his body not allowing him to do anything but barely comprehend what Dai was saying.   
  
"Just because I'm making out with you doesn't mean I don't want my ice cream."  
  
________________________________^.~_____________________________________  
  
MM: Kawaii! I'm done! It didn't even take me a day to write this!   
  
Ken: I can tell.  
  
MM: Shut up, Ken.   
  
Daisuke: I liked it. Ken, do you want to get some *ice cream* with me, if you know what I mean?  
  
Ken: (Nods quickly)   
  
Ken and Dai: (Leave the room)  
  
MM: Ugh, please review. I need the self-esteem boost.   
  
Ken: (From Sarah's bedroom) Dai! That's cold! Mmmph, yes!  
  
MM: HEY! No sex on my bed! 


End file.
